


New Territory

by WizkidCastiel



Category: Real People Fiction, sister squad
Genre: Ethan Dolan Is A Good Bro, Ethma mention, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Sexuality Crisis, Sister Squad - Freeform, Youtube fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizkidCastiel/pseuds/WizkidCastiel
Summary: Grayson confesses to Ethan and things aren’t the worst.





	New Territory

They were in the car, Ethan was driving and Grayson was fiddling around on his phone. Spotify was playing softly in the background.

Grayson had been thinking for days on how to bring up his problem. They rarely hid anything from each other and he was sure Ethan had already picked up on his anxiety.

But now there were no distractions. No new videos to film, no friends to entertain. Just two boys and some LA traffic. Finally, he moved to lower the radio’s volume. Ethan glanced at him, an unasked question behind his eyes.

“So,” he said, stalling the inevitable. “I kind of want to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?”

“I um, I think I like James.” Grayson said, bracing himself.

“Oh.” A small silence from Ethan. “Does that mean you’re gay?”

“No! I still like girls, E.”

“Ok, bisexual then?”

“I don’t know! Maybe, I hadn’t thought about it. I can barely think about this crush thing sometimes.”

“Alright, calm down, it was just a question.” Ethan said, lifting his shoulders and flattening his palms against the steering wheel. “Does James know?”

“Yeah, right.”

“Well, either way, we’re cool. You’re still my twin.” Ethan said, a small smile on his face. “I really do think you should tell James though. You never know, it could work out like me and Emma.”

“Maybe. I just don’t want it to become a thing, you know? People already make videos about us together.”

“So what? Who cares what they think? Even if they suspected something, they’d never really know unless you confirmed anything.” Ethan reassured his brother, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Live a little, bro.”

Grayson sighed, picking up his phone and effectively ending the conversation.

***

Grayson had been thinking for three days about how to text James. In fact, yesterday James had texted him asking about a new collab idea. He’d texted saying he’d ask Ethan and James has replied with a heart emoji. Grayson had shoved his phone in his pocket after feeling his face heat up.

And now, mustering up all his courage, he sent a new message.

-Can we talk?  
-Of course! Is everything ok?  
-Fine, just wanted to know if you would wanna get coffee?  
-I’m free in thirty minutes actually, Starbucks?  
-Sounds good  
-❤️

***

They sat in a relatively empty Starbucks, James had his signature pinkity drinkity in front of him. Grayson watched as he fiddled on his phone and hummed between sips of his drink. He felt his heart flutter.

“I think I like you, James.”

James froze, his hand still on his drink straw. “What?”

“I have feelings for you.”

James squinted and scanned the coffee shop. “Is this a prank?”

“No.” Grayson stated simply.

“Holy shit!” James exclaimed, his hands flying to his mouth. “Grayson! You’re joking.”

“Nah, I’m for real.” Grayson said. “It kind of surprised me too. But after a while, I realized it was real.”

“Do you... Are you saying you want to date me?”

“I don’t really know. But I’d like to finish our coffee and see where this goes. If that’s okay?”

“I’m down.” James said, picking his phone back from where it clattered to the table top. “Anything for you, Daddy.”

Grayson laughed, glad that things were back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Gods, I haven’t written anything in ages so I’d thought I’d start off 2019 with a bang. A little one-shot that sounded semi-realistic. People should be able to explore their sexuality without it being a big deal.  
> Also, I am slightly bitter because I wrote this the first time and it got erased and I spent thirty minutes re-typing everything.  
> Please leave me some comments to fuel my self-worth.


End file.
